Echo of Hope
by reeby10
Summary: Kadaj is having strange headaches and he finally figures out why. Reno/Kadaj. Zack/Sephiroth. Rated T. Complete.


**Disclaimer:** If I owned, then Renaj and Zack/Seph would be cannon ^.^

**Warning:** erm Sephy being a meanie and a crybaby?? XD

**A/N:** Well this was intended to be a Seph/ Reno, Renaj fic but… it didn't end up that way XD But I like it anyway!! And I plan to write a Seph/ Reno fic someday!! XD Haha I wrote most of it during physics today so it's pretty short, I think, but I hope you enjoy!! :D

* * *

"This is so beautiful," Kadaj murmured, cuddling up to his boyfriend. They sat on a hilltop, the moon a glowing orb on the horizon. Their picnic lay forgotten on the blanket beside them.

"Only for you," Reno replied, a smile on his face. He leaned over to kiss the silver-haired boy. Suddenly, Kadaj was blinded by a biting pain in the back of his head. He bent over, clutching his hair and trying not to scream in agony.

Reno held the boy close, cradling his head. "Kadaj, babe!" he cried out in frustration, knowing by now there was nothing he could do. "Do you want me to take you home?" Kadaj nodded, visibly gritting his teeth.

XXXXXX

Back at Seventh Heaven, Reno laid Kadaj down on his bed, seemingly reluctant to let him go. "Reno, I'll be alright, just go," Kadaj said, smiling at how the red-head hovered by his bed. He grimaced at a sudden shock of pain in the back of his head.

"If you're sure…" Reno replied, still looking skeptical. Kadaj nodded and the Turk kissed him lightly on the forehead. "G'night, Kaddy." He smiled once more and left, closing the door quietly behind him.

As soon as the door closed, Kadaj glared up at the ceiling. "Why are you doing this?" he whispered, his voice filled with anger.

Cruel laughter echoed through his head. _Why shouldn't I?_ a cold voice asked.

"Just leave me alone, Sephiroth! Haven't you ruined my life enough?" Kadaj said, clenching his teeth.

_No!_

"Get out of my head!" Kadaj suddenly shouted, sitting up in bed. "Every time I'm with Reno you-" He stopped, his eyes wide. "With Reno…" he whispered. He sat in silence for a few moments. "Are you… jealous?"

Silence. Again, he asked, "Are you jealous?" and again, silence. "I know you are. But is it of Reno or our relationship?"

It seemed as if the voice in his head sighed at this question, then there was a sudden flash of a memory of someone with black hair before it was quickly suppressed. _I… I…_ the terrifying general said, sounding unsure. There was a moment's pause and Kadaj held his breath, unsure of what to expect. _Why can you have your love when I cannot have mine?_ Sephiroth suddenly shouted inside the silver-haired boy's head.

Kadaj flinched, his ears ringing slightly with the intensity of the shout. "What happened to your… love?" he asked, even more unsure about whether he really wanted the answer.

In an instant, he was assaulted by a rain of images. A black-haired man during SOLDIER training. The same man training a blond that Kadaj recognized as a young Cloud. The black-haired man in an… intimate situation with the general. The black-haired man dying.

_Zack…_ Sephiroth said in a dead voice.

Kadaj felt his own eyes tear up with the force of Sephiroth's grief. "I'm… sorry," he whispered.

_It doesn't matter,_ Sephiroth replied, his voice harsh, _he's dead now anyway._

"Then… why do you hold on? Why not join him?"

Sephiroth scoffed. _How? I, too, am already dead._

"Go into the life-stream," Kadaj said, a small smile on his face. "Then you can be with him again."

_Do you… do you really think so?_ the general asked, his voice imbued with a reluctant hope.

Kadaj's smile widened. "Yes." In his mind, he felt Sephiroth nod. "Goodbye," he whispered as he felt the presence fade. All that was left was an echo of hope.

_Zack…  


* * *

_**  
A/N:** Well, that ended up being a bit longer than I thought it would be. And I do hope I didn't make Seph too whiney… And it's kinda rushed, I think XD But over all, I'm happy with it ^.^ I love reviews!! :D

By the way, this was totally inspired by the amazing Renaj fic Poison by _Ky-Ann17 _here, a.k.a _phantom-chick_ over on deviantART. Go read it, it's FANTASTIC!!! -loves-


End file.
